


De møttes på en reise

by TanteFiolett



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Happy Ending, M/M, Smut
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanteFiolett/pseuds/TanteFiolett
Summary: Små og store hendelser gjør at livet kan ta ulike retninger. Små og store hendelser kan forme og forandre en person.La oss si at Isak aldri møtte Even på Nissen. La oss si at han kom ut til Jonas og gutta langt oppi tjueåra. La oss si at han manglet mot til å leve slik han egentlig ville, fordi han aldri møtte noen som hjalp og støttet, og gjorde det verdt å leve hudløst og ekte. Men det er aldri for sent å møte noen som kan være alt!Dette er en AU hvor Isak og Even møtes når de er i trettiåra. Håper du vil være med på reisen:)





	1. Chapter 1

Isak hadde reist til Amsterdam på impuls. Han hadde trengt en pause. Eller, ikke en pause, han trengte at det var helt over denne gangen. Han hadde reist fra det elendige dobbeltlivet der hjemme.

Hver eneste gang lovet Isak seg selv at det skulle være siste gangen. Og hver eneste gang Kristian lovet å forlate kona, kom Isak krypende tilbake. Det bare måtte være over nå. I åtte år hadde han holdt på slik. I skjul. Isak Valtersen følte seg som verdens mest ynkelig menneske. 

Isak hadde sovet en time på hotellrommet før han stakk ut. Han hadde funnet et halvshabby sted, og valgt et bord innerst i lokalet. Musikken var irriterende, og alt for intens. Ølen smakte ikke noe godt, han var likevel langt nede i sin fjerde. Isak kjente at han luktet svakt av svette, og de utvaskede joggebuksene hans hadde noen ubestemmelige flekker på det ene låret. Han sukket stille for seg selv, dro hånden gjennom håret og så seg rundt i rommet.

Isaks blikk stoppet ved en høy mann som sto i baren. Han var vanvittig vakker. Ikke som Kristian, som var liten og lubben og blek og skallet. Altså, for Isak betydde ikke utseende noe videre, men akkurat nå var han utrolig sliten og lei, og han var så forbannet på Kristian, og på seg selv. Så akkurat nå spanderte han på seg å sammenlikne den blasse Kristian mot denne vakre mannen. Mannen var så høy og så smidig. Trekkene var så rene og øynene var så skinnende. Håret hans var gredd i en fascinerende, høy frisyre. Munnen så så innbydende og myk ut. Veldig, veldig myk. Isak flyttet blikket opp til mannens øyne igjen. Den vakre mannen stirret intenst tilbake på ham, mens han sakte begynte å bevege seg mot bordet hans. 

Vanligvis vek Isak unna, var feig, men akkurat nå var han full nok til at han turte å holde mannens blikk. Isak var også akkurat full nok til å drite i at han luktet svette, hadde på seg skitne klær, og mest sannsynlig så helt utslitt ut. Han ville snakke med denne mannen. 

”How are you darling? You look bored. Need some company?” Mannens engelsk var sjarmerende klønete, og stemmen var så dyp og så intens at Isak kjente hårene på kroppen reise seg. Han dro en stol helt inntil der Isak satt. ”Is this okei?” Isak nikket fort. Han klarte ikke å slite blikket fra ham. Mannen så tilbake med intense øynene, og kjempestore pupiller.

”You are so beautiful,” hvisket mannen. Et intenst begjær skyllet inn over Isak. Hjertet banket fort og hardt. Han kjente pikken vokse hard, og den presset seg utålmodig mot joggestoffet. 

Isak følte seg plutselig så mye mer full enn han egentlig var. Og så ubeskrivelig kåt hadde han ikke vært på evigheter, ikke siden han var tenåring. 

Mannen bøyde seg nærmere ham, strakte ut hånden og lot store, varme fingre røre forsiktig ved Isaks underarm. Isaks pust satte seg fast i halsen hans, og det unnslapp ham et halvkvalt stønn. Huden hans brant. Mannen lo stille. 

”Wanna get out of here?” Han var nå helt oppi Isaks ansikt. Han lot nesen gli fjærlett over kinnet hans. Det gikk fullstendig rundt for Isak. Han luktet så himmelsk godt. Det fantes ikke snev av svettlukt eller alkohollukt av ham. _Om han ikke er full må han ha røyket eller tatt noe annet, for så intens er man bare ikke om man er edru._

Isak hadde fortsatt ikke greid å si et eneste ord. Han følte seg fullstendig overveldet. Alle sansene føltes bombardert av inntrykk. Uten om smakssansen da, men Isak kunne nesten fornemme hvordan det kom til å smake om han slikket mannen bak øret. Inn i munnen. Nedover brystet. Over magen. For til slutt å suge i seg pikken hans. Gud Isak hadde aldri følt noe slik som dette før. Dette var galskap. 

”You live close by? Can I come home with you? Please,” ba mannen, som nå lot leppene gli over Isaks kinn og øre, og tilbake til kinnet igjen. ”Yea,” hvisket Isak.

Mannen lente seg inn, og la hodet i Isaks halsgrop. ”I’m glad, I’m so glad.” Isak kjente mannens fingre bevege seg nedover armen sin. Så flyttet fingrene seg sakte, sakte ned mot Isaks mage, før mannen stakk hånden ned i Isaks bukse, inn i bokseren, og tok tak i Isaks pikk. ”Is this okei?” Isak nikket febrilsk. Mannen begynte å runke ham med faste tak.

Under border, innerst i et halvmørkt rom, på et shappy sted, i en bakgate, i Amsterdam, hvor det ble spilt elendig musikk og servert ekkel øl, ble Isak runket hardt og fort. 

Så slapp mannen brått taket, og dro hånden opp av Isaks bukser. Isak hvinte av skuffelse. ”I need!! Please.” Kinnene hans var hektisk røde, øynene glassaktige og pusten gikk i hiv. Mannen bøyde seg frem og kysset ham lett på munnen. ”Let’s get out of here. ”

Når de reiste seg kunne Isak tydelig se omrisset av mannens erigerte pikk gjennom de trange buksene hans.

~

Med en gang døren til Isaks hotellrom gikk igjen kledde mannen av seg. Han kledde av seg alle klærne mens Isak betraktet ham. Så mye glatt, hvit, perfekt hud å ta inn. Så slank og så fast. Isak bare så og så. Også pikken. Så rød og stor og struttende hard opp mot magen. Isak kunne ha kommet bare av å se ham slik.

Mannen snudde seg, gikk mot vinduet og trakk gardinene for. Isaks blikk låste seg ved mannens rumpe. Den var så fast og så ufattelig deilig. Isak kjente et desperat behov for å kjenne, for å smake, for å begrave ansiktet sitt der. Han kledde raskt av seg. Hele kroppen sitret av forventning.

”You have lube? Condoms?” ”Yea,” Isak svarte andpustent. Han lette begge deler frem fra baggen, og la på nattbordet.

Mannen skjøv Isak forsiktig mot sengen, før han presset lett i ham, slik at han falt bakover. Like etter var mannen ved siden av ham på sengen. Han lente seg inn og slikket inn i Isaks munn, Isak møtte ham desperat. Mannen strøk over Isaks kropp, og kjælte med håret hans. Så tok han tak om Isaks pikk. Han holdt hånden stille rundt ham, mens han fortsatte å utforske innsiden av Isaks munn. Isak bevegde seg utålmodig inn mot mannens hånd, desperat etter friksjon. ”I gonna be so good to you, baby,” lo mannen hest inn i Isaks øre. Han satte seg opp, og lente seg over Isak etter kondomet og glidemidlet. Isak lå helt stille, full av forventning og desperasjon.

Han trengte alt denne mannen hadde å gi. 

Mannen tok på Isak kondomet med raske bevegelser. Isak så overrasket opp på ham. Det han kunne se i mannens øyne var den samme desperasjon han følte i hele kroppen sin. Mannen åpnet glidemiddel, og smurte inn Isaks pikk med en generøs mengde. Isak forsøkte å strekke seg etter mannen, ville ta på, ville bidra, ville gjøre ham klar, for Isak hadde nå skjønt hva som kom til å skje. Men mannen ba Isak ligge stille. Helt stille. Så satte han seg på huk over Isak. Blikkene deres var fastlåst. Begge pustet fort, så fort. 

”But wait, it’s gonna hurt if...” Isak rakk ikke si mer før mannen hadde tatt tak i Isaks pikk, og senket seg ned over den i en glidende bevegelse. Et høyt stønn unnslapp Isak. Følelsen var fullstendig overveldende. Mannen satt stille en kort stund, pustet tungt og strøk Isak forsiktig over magen. Så begynner han å bevege seg. Først sakte, liderlig sakte, opp og ned. Isak tvang seg til å ligge stille. Så økte mannen tempoet. Isak hørte sine egne stønn og rop som i en tåke. Han kjente at dette kom han ikke til å holde ut veldig lenge. Isaks pikk var så sulten og så hard, og følelsen av mannens trange våthet rundt den var så mye. Mannen over ham red han frenetisk nå. De holdt fortsatt øyekontakt. Mannens øyne var helt svarte.

Isak bøyde seg opp, og grep tak i mannens rumpe. Han tok om rumpeballene og klemte og kjente og følte og knadde og kløp. Isak stønnet og gryntet, og hadde ikke kontroll over det som kom ut av munnen hans. Han hadde aldri vært så høylytt før. Han hadde aldri vært så kåt før. Han hadde aldri vært så desperat før.

Isak flyttet hendene og tok tak i mannens hofter, og presset ham hardere inn mot seg. Mannen tok tak rundt sin egen pikk og pumpet den nå i samme ville takt som han red Isak. Det gikk ikke lang tid før mannen kom hardt over Isaks bryst og mage.

Isak begynte å jage sin egen orgasme. Han bevegde hoftene, og banket pikken med raske bevegelser inn i mannens tranghet. Mannen stønnet, og det vakre ansiktet fortrakk seg. ”Oh, sorry. I’m gonna...” Isak trakk seg forsiktig ut. Han slet av kondomet, og tok tak i pikken sin. Han pumpet seg selv med desperate tak. ”C’mere,” mannen strakte fram hånden. Hånden var varm, og stor, og kraftig rundt Isaks pikk.

Isak kom med et brøl. Mannen melket Isaks pikk for sæd, sæd som landet på Isaks bryst og mannens mage. 

Isak sank utmattet bak mot putene. Han lo høyt og lykkelig. ”Aren’t you something!” Mannen lo glad mot ham, før han reiste seg, og gikk til badet etter et håndkle. Han tørket dem begge rene, før han la seg tett inntil Isak. ”Can I stay?” hvisket han. Isak nikket, og gliste mot ham. ”Please do,” sa han, mens han dro dynen over dem begge. Isak sovnet mens mannen varsomt strøk ham gjennom håret. 

Noen timer senere våknet Isak. Den andre mannen var også våken, og han strøk fortsatt Isak i håret. ”Can I please suck your dick, I need to suck your dick.”

Da mannen hadde gitt Isak sitt livs beste blowjob, og sagt at han ikke ville ha noe gjentjeneste, at det han hadde fått var mer enn nok, lå de igjen tett i tett under dynen. Mannen kysset Isak i håret, og strøk ham over ryggen. ”Sleep, baby.” ”What about you,” spurte Isak. ”Have you been sleeping?” Mannen svarte at det var vanskelig å sove når han delte seng med den vakreste mannen han hadde møtt. Noen sinne. Isak lo søvnig og presset seg nærmere mannen.

~

I mellomrommet mellom søvn og våkenhet trodde Isak at han hørte mannen hviske noe på norsk. Men det kunne da ikke stemme? Isak måtte ha drømt.

”Du er så vakker. Du er mannen i mitt liv. Vi skal alltid være sammen.” 

~

Isak våknet langt på dag, og så seg forvirret om. Det første han så var klærne deres fra i går. De lå strødd ut over hele gulvet. Det andre han oppdaget var at den andre mannen ikke var der. Isak regnet med at han bare var ute en tur. At han snart ville være tilbake. Han måtte komme tilbake. Han bare måtte det.

Isak ventet. 

Og ventet.

Og ventet.

Han visste ikke hva mannen het. Han visste ikke hva som hadde skjedd. Han visste ikke noe. 

_Han må komme tilbake. Han må komme tilbake. Han må komme tilbake._

Isak gikk gjennom klærne til den fremmede, men kunne ikke finner noe. Ikke pengebok, ikke mobil, ingenting.

Han ventet enda litt til før han kledde på seg, og gikk som i ørska ut fra hotellet. Han vandret hvileløst rundt i gatene, tankene gikk i ring. Hva skulle han gjøre? Skulle han lete? Hvor i så fall?

Natten hadde vært det mest fantastiske Isak hadde opplevd, noen sinne. Den hadde vært det heiteste og skjøreste og fineste han hadde vært med på. Han hadde aldri før opplevd større nytelse. Han kjente at han måtte finne denne mannen. Han bare måtte det. Isak følte seg så forvirret, og så bekymret. 

~

Isak brukte dagen på å kontakte politiet, og han var innom flere sykehus. Men ingen ville si noe. Isak hadde ikke noe å stille opp med. Han hadde ikke et navn en gang. 

Den kvelden sovnet han utmattet, med ansiktet begravd inn i mannens skjorte. 

Dagen etter dro Isak hjem til Oslo. I kofferten hadde han med seg alle klærne til den fremmede mannen.

Da Isak sto ved bagasjebåndet og ventet, tikket det inn en melding fra Kristian. Han skrev at han hadde forlatt kona for Isak, at han nå var på hotell. Han spurte om Isak ville komme. 

Isak svarte ikke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg skriver fordi jeg lever et liv som er ei gjørmemyr, fordi jeg trenger flukt, ikke fordi jeg vil utvikle skrivingen min, eller bli forfatter. Jeg legger det ut her inne fordi det føles som om noen av tankene mine lander når jeg publiserer noe. Selv om jeg skriver for meg selv, så er det likevel ekstremt gøy med tilbakemeldinger! Det tar meg enda dypere inn i flukten. På en måte. Om det gir mening. Nok om meg, og takk til dere. Jeg liker dere så veldig, veldig godt.
> 
> Temperaturen i dette kapittelet er annerledes enn det foregående, så er du her for the hotness, det kommer litt mer en annen gang, men ikke i dag.

Vakten hadde vært fryktelig travel. Det hadde vært mange innleggelser, og mye uro. I det Isak skulle til å sette seg ned med en etterlengtet kopp kaffe, ringte telefonen igjen. Han sukket, og lot det ringe flere ganger før han svarte. 

”Valtersen, forvakt psykiatri.”

Mannen i den andre enden presenterte seg som kjørende legevaktslege. Han fortalte at de hadde fått inn en bekymringsmelding fra ekskona til en mann i trettiårene. ”Vi har nå tatt oss inn i leiligheten hans sammen med politiet, da han ikke har villet åpne opp for noen. Mannen har bipolar lidelse, og i følge ekskona har han vært manisk i flere måneder, før han hadde gått inn i en alvorlig depresjon. Før dette har han vært stabil i femten år, frem til bruddet fra kona for et halvårs tid siden. De siste månedene har vært ekstremt utmattende for ekskona, som har måttet ha aleneansvaret for de to barna, samt at hun har forsøkt å passe på eksmannen. Hun har blant annet måttet dra to ganger til Amsterdam for å hente ham. Den første gangen var han arrestert fordi han hadde oppført seg truende, blitt oppfattet som ruset, og gått naken rundt på gaten. Hun hadde forsøkt å få ham under behandling den gangen, uten å lykkes. Noe senere hadde han igjen dratt til Amsterdam. Han hadde ringt ekskona derifra, og sagt at han ikke fant det han lette etter, at han ikke visste hvor han var, og at noen var ute etter ham. Etter at han hadde kommet hjem den siste gangen hadde han gått inn i en depresjon, som nå har vart i flere uker. Han har som sagt ikke villet åpne for noen, og når vi tok oss inn i leiligheten nå, fant vi ham i dårlig forfatning. Han gir lite verbal respons, han er illeluktende og han er avmagret. I utgangspunktet hadde jeg tenkt at han trengte en somatisk avklaring først, men det eneste han går med på er innleggelse på psykiatrisk avdeling.” 

~

Isak søkte opp mannens journal. Han het Even Bech Næsheim, var født i nittisju, og hadde vært innlagt en gang tidligere, for femten år siden. Etter det var det noen år med ukentlige notater fra poliklinisk oppfølging. I det siste notatet, fra åtte år tilbake, sto det at Lamictal, som pasienten hadde gått på siden den maniske episoden, etter lengre tids nedtrapping, nå var seponert. Det sto også at den polikliniske oppfølgingen av pasienten ble avsluttet etter enighet mellom behandler og pasient.

Isak satte seg ned ved pasientens seng. Mannen lå som en ball under dynen, og bare litt av håret stakk frem. ”Even? Jeg er Isak, og er lege her. Det virker som du går igjennom en tøff tid nå. Vi skal forsøke å hjelpe deg.”

Mannen snudde seg brått, og stirret på Isak.

Hele verden stoppet opp.

Det var han. Det var den vakre mannen som lå der. Mannen som Isak hadde drømt om. Hver dag, hver natt. I lang, lang tid. Han som hadde fått Isak til å føle sterkere enn han trodde var mulig. Han som hadde fått Isak til å lengte seg gal. Han som hadde fått Isak til å ignorere Kristian fullstendig. 

Isak sov fortsatt med mannens t-skjorte. Lukten av ham var for lengst forsvunnet. 

”Det er du!” Mannens, Evens, stemme var hes. Øynene var store og vantro. ”Jeg trodde du var nederlandsk. Jeg trodde du bodde i Amsterdam. Jeg dro for å lete etter deg. Jeg…” Han stoppet å prate, knep øynene sammen, og gravde hodet ned i puten.

”Jeg var manisk.”

Etter det snakket han ikke mer. Uansett hva Isak forsøkte med var Even helt taus. Isak forlot rommet etter en lang stund, med et følelseskaos innvendig. 

Resten av vakten var Isak helt utkoblet. Da det ble morgen, og dagpersonalet kom på jobb, tok han seg kraftig sammen slik at han skulle kunne gi rapport om nattens hendelser og innskrivninger. 

Før Isak dro hjem fra vakt gikk han innom avdelingen Even var innlagt på. Han satte seg på samme stol som om natten. Even lå fortsatt som en ball under dynen, med ansiktet inn mot veggen. Isak var sikker på at han sov, men etter en stund kunne han høre en svak stemme: ”Isak, er det deg?” ”Ja det er meg,” hvisket Isak. ”Takk,” kom det hest fra Even. ”Hvorfor sier du takk?” spurte Isak. ”Fordi du er her, fordi du bryr deg, selv om jeg vet at det er jobben din.”

~

Isak ble liggende våken da han kom hjem. Tankene ville ikke gi ham ro.

Han, Isak Valtersen, snart ferdig med sin spesialisering i psykiatri, hadde hatt sin villeste og deiligste seksuelle opplevelse med en manisk mann. Han hadde ikke skjønt noe. Han hadde vært for kåt, for full, for betatt.

Han, Isak Valtersen, hadde brukt en syk mann, en mann som han nå hadde skrevet inn på akuttpsykiatrisk avdeling.

Isak hadde drømt om denne mannen i uker. Han hadde sovet med klærne hans i sengen. Han hadde runket seg selv med bilder av mannen på netthinnen. Han hadde vurdert å reise ned igjen til Amsterdam for å lete etter ham. Han hadde følt en intens, gnagende, fortærende lengsel.

Han hadde måttet se ham igjen.

Nå hadde han møtt ham, og alt var bare kaos.

Isak fikk ikke sove. 

~

Den påfølgende dagen hadde Isak fri etter vakt. Det eneste han ville gjøre var å dra til Even. Han kjente en så stor dragning etter å få være nær ham. Det ville være nok å bare sitte der ved sengen. 

Han dro ikke. Selvfølgelig dro han ikke.

Isak var ansatt på en annen avdeling enn den Even var innlagt på. Kun de gangene Isak hadde vakt, når han jobbet fra fire om ettermiddagen til åtte om morgenen, hadde han ansvaret for alle avdelingene. Isak hadde ikke vakt igjen før om to uker, og han ville derfor neppe komme til å møte Even med mindre han oppsøkte ham. Isak var lege, Even var pasient. Isak kunne ikke oppsøke ham. Isak følte at han hadde gått langt over streken allerede. Med det som skjedde i Amsterdam.

Men likevel, det var det eneste Isak ville. Han ville dra til Even. 

Dagen etter, i lunchen, overhørte han to miljøarbeidere fra Evens avdeling snakke sammen. ”Det er lenge siden vi har hatt inne noen som har vært i så elendig form. Jeg brukte to timer i dusjen sammen med ham for å ham ren.” Kvinnen tok en slurk av kaffen, og fortsatte: ”Og enda det nå bare er to dager siden han kom inn, så snakker legene om å sende ham hjem etter helgen. Han har kommet seg så fort.” Den andre kvinnen nikket ivrig: ”Ja sant, jeg snakket med ham i går kveld. Han fortalte at han hadde ligget deprimert i flere uker, men at det nå hadde skjedd noe som hadde gjort at det føltes lettere. Han ville ikke si hva det var da.” ”Kanskje kona vil ha ham tilbake? Jeg skjønner ikke hvem som vil gi slipp på en så deilig mann som ham!” svarte den første kvinnen. ”Du er gal, ikke snakk så høyt,” lo den andre. ”Det kan jo hende det er han som ikke vil ha henne mer? Uff vi er noen umoralske pleiere som diskuterer pasienter slik.” Så lo de sammen.

~

Isak holdt seg unna Even. Dagene passerte. Helgen kom og gikk. Det gikk tre dager, fem dager, åtte dager. Det gikk to uker. Det var regn og det var sol og det var vind. Det gikk en måned. Kristian skrev flere meldinger. Isak svarte at det var over. Helt over. 

For Isak var det et stort mysterium at han noen gang hadde trodd at han hadde følt noe som helst for Kristian. Isak tenkte bare på Even. Han lengtet, lengtet, lengtet.

~

Så en dag, da Isak var ferdig for dagen, sto Even utenfor jobben hans. Han sto urolig, la vekten først på den ene foten, så på den andre. Han svelget synlig, og kremtet, og spurte om Isak ville ta en kaffe. Han trengte å prate.

Isak hadde ikke spist siden frokost, så de endte opp med å ta en lett middag sammen. Han studerte Even i smug, og forsøkte å forstå sin besettelse. Var det den ville sexen? Handlet det om at han var så vanvittig vakker? Var det at han hadde vært så øm etterpå? Eller var det bare at lege-Isak ble tiltrukket av Evens sykdom? Definitivt ikke det siste. Det var morens sykdom som hadde gjort ham nysgjerrig på faget. Han hadde likevel ikke for vane å blande jobb og privatliv. I de aller fleste tilfeller la han igjen tanker om diagnoser og sykdom og behandling i det han forlot arbeidsplassen. Isak lengtet også etter Even i flere uker før han visste hvem han var. Før han visste at han hadde vært manisk den gangen de møttes. Akkurat når det gjaldt denne hendelsen skulle Isak virkelig ønsket at han hadde hatt på seg legebrillene. Han følte seg kvalm og dårlig for å ha utnyttet en syk mann. Selv om Isak visste at det i mange tilfeller ikke var så lett å vite om et menneske var manisk eller ikke, så forbannet han seg selv for det som hadde skjedd. 

”Jeg skammer meg for det jeg utsatte deg for i Amsterdam.” Even så ned i bordet. Pirket i spagettien sin. Drakk nervøst en slurk av vannet. 

”Du utsatte meg virkelig ikke for noe! Det er jeg som har grunn til å skamme meg!” Isak snakket høyt. ”Jeg hadde veldig fint klart å si i fra om det som skjedde var uønsket. Jeg burde ha skjønt at du ikke hadde det helt bra. Det var min feil.” 

Even ristet på hodet og lo litt: ”Om du hadde møtt meg på gaten den natten, naken, på vei for å kjøpe Maccernmat til oss, hadde jeg nok forventet at du hadde skjønt at noe ikke var helt normalt. Du kan ikke forvente av deg selv at du skulle skjønt det slik som situasjonen var. Det spiller ingen rolle hva du jobber som. Vi var kåte. Du hadde drukket, og jeg oppførte meg som om jeg var rusa. Dette er alt på meg. Jeg kunne ha stoppet. Jeg bare ville ikke. Derfor skammer jeg meg for det jeg utsatte deg for.”

”Du utsatte meg ikke for noe. Jeg hadde mitt livs beste sex. Slutt å skam deg.”

”Å? Ditt livs beste sex?” Even forsøkte å skjule smilet bak hånden, men Isak kunne se det likevel. Øynene hans var smale, og smilerynkene mange. 

De ble sittende og se litt på hverandre. Søkende. Isak kjente en deilig varme spre seg i magen. Han hadde aldri følt seg så bra i nærværet av et annet menneske. Han ville vite alt om denne mannen. Alt. 

~

De snakket sammen. Even fortalte at det gikk mye bedre. At han hadde begynt å jobbe noen timer hver dag. At han hadde barna annen hver uke nå, Martin på tretten og Miriam på to. Isak fortalte om Kristian. Han visste ikke hva som gjorde at han avslørte sin skitneste hemmelighet til denne mannen. ”Jeg er en drittperson. Jeg likte ham aldri noe særlig godt heller. Jeg er et så dårlig menneske. Men det er så over nå.” Even bare smilte, og sa at Isak fortjente å behandle seg selv bedre enn å være i et skjult forhold. 

Etter et par timer sa Even at han måtte dra, han skulle kjøre sønnen på fotballtrening. ”Selv de ukene barna er hos moren, hos Sonja, er det jeg som er med på fotballtreningene, det er vår sønn-far-greie.” Even så så stolt og så glad ut.

”Jeg bare må på do en tur før jeg stikker, venter du?” Selvsagt ville Isak vente. 

Even reiste seg, og Isak fulgte ham med øynene der han bevegde seg gjennom rommet. Håret. Ryggen. Rumpa. Han greide ikke å slite øynene fra Evens rumpe. Han husket følelsen av den i hendene sine. Den myke, faste, perfekte rumpa. Isak knep igjen øynene, og forsøkte å puste bort den intense varmen som skyllet inn over ham.

Even spurte etter Isaks nummer da han var tilbake. Han lurte på om de kanskje kunne ta en kaffe senere en gang. ”Det gjorde godt å prate, men bare om du vil altså.” 

Det var ingenting Isak heller ville.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg har forsøkt å fiske litt rundt for å få en feeling av hvordan det er å jobbe, og å være innlagt i psykiatrien. Denne ficen er likevel neppe veldig representativt for hvordan det er på innsiden. So bear with me, eller veldig gjerne kom med litt virkelighetsorientering her under:)


	3. Chapter 3

De møttes noen dager senere. Even snakket om et prosjekt han jobbet med. Han gestikulerte, og pratet fort og entusiastisk. Isak fortapte seg helt i synet av ham. Han mistet tråden i det Even snakket om, og drømte seg bort. Til et hotellrom i Amsterdam.

”Isak?” Even så spørrende på ham. ”Hva?” Isak kremtet forlegent. ”Er jeg så kjedelig at du ikke greier å følge med på det jeg snakker om?” Even lo ertende mot ham. Isak kjente at han ble varm. ”Det er ikke det nei….” Han visste ikke hva han skulle si. _Jeg bare satt her og tenkte på pikken din. Jeg bare drømte meg bort til den gangen du red meg. Jeg vil ha deg, må ha deg igjen._

Even stirret forskende på ham. Øynene hans dvelte noen sekunder ved Isaks munn, før han så bort. Isak sitret i hele kroppen, kjente at buksene ble trange, og pusten tyngre. Han forsøkte å snakke fornuft til seg selv. Han følte seg både dum og skamfull. Det som skjedde for lenge siden var et resultat av at Even var syk, ikke at han hadde funnet Isak så spesiell. Even ville møtes nå fordi han likte å prate med ham. Det at Isak ikke klarte å la vær og tenke på Even, og kroppen hans, og det som hadde vært, var ene og alene Isaks problem.

~

De begynte å jogge sammen. De møttes stadig for en kaffe eller en kebab. De dro på kino.

De snakket. De ble kjent. De ble venner. 

Isak elsket Evens humor og lune vesen. Han elsket hans nerdete musikksmak. Han elsket at han snakket om barna sine med så mye kjærlighet. Isak elsket hvordan han følte seg i Evens nærvær.

Han følte seg hel. 

Isak hadde også en stor brann inni seg. Han klarte ikke å slutte å drømme om Evens kropp og nakenhet og lukt og smak. 

~

Sent en kveld sendte Even en melding. Han skrev at han ikke fikk sove, at tankene var for mange. Isak hadde gått av vakt om morgenen, og ikke våknet før langt på dag, så han fikk heller ikke sove.

”Hva trenger du, skal jeg ringe?” Even svarte at han trengte en øl, og at han ikke visste om det hjalp å snakke. ”Jeg har et par øl, jeg kan komme innom om du vil?” 

De havnet i samme sofa, fremfor TV-en. ”Barna dro til Sonja i dag, det ble så stille. Livet er mye lettere de ukene de er her. Jeg holder ikke på å bli dårlig eller noe, det er bare det vanlige tankekjøret.” Even forsøkte å pirke løs etiketten på ølen. ”Takk for at du kom,” fortsatte han. ”Jeg kjenner meg tusen ganger bedre nå.”

Isak visste ikke om det hadde vært så lurt å komme. Even var helt uimotståelig der han lå henslengt på sofaen. Akkurat litt for nær. Lange, slanke ben. Følsomme fingre som jobbet iherdig med etiketten. Håret som falt mykt ned i ansiktet, og krøllet seg litt i nakken. Den deilige munnen som nå smilte mot Isak. ”Hei, Isak, sitter du og ser på meg?” ”Nei! Det gjør jeg ikke.” Isak satte fra seg ølen, og snudde seg mot TV-en. Han kjente at kinnene brant. Even lo hest.

_Fuck it._ Isak handlet på instinkt. Han lente seg inn, la den ene hånden på Evens kinn og kysset ham. 

Etter noen sekunder kom Isak til seg selv. _Hva er det jeg gjør!?_ Han trakk seg fort tilbake, og stirret storøyd på Even. ”Sorry, jeg...” Evens øyne var glassaktige, munnen halvåpen og kinnene røde. Han blinket noen ganger, som for å forsøke å komme til seg selv. Så begynte munnvikene å strekke på seg, og øynene ble smalere. Han smilte med hele ansiktet. 

Nå var det Even som lente seg inn mot Isak. Han la de store hender om ansiktet hans, før han sakte bøyde seg inn. Han holdt Isaks blikk helt til det ikke gikk mer, helt til han var så nær at Isak ikke kunne se øynene hans mer. Så følte han Evens lepper mot sine. Store, varme, myke lepper som forsiktig søkte seg nærmere leppene hans. Det å ha ham der, så nær, etter all denne tiden. Det å føle hans pust mot sine lepper, hans varme hender mot sitt ansikt. Det fikk Isak til å brenne.

Isak åpnet munnen, og lot tungen lete seg inn i Evens munn. Even kom han ivrig i møte med tungen sin. Det å igjen kjenne smaken av ham gjorde Isak helt desperat. Han satte seg overskrevs i Evens fang, mens han fortsatte å slikke inn i munnen hans. Han lot hendene løpe over ansiktet og håret og ned over halsen og armene og opp til ansiktet igjen. Han kysset Even til han mistet pusten, og måtte trekke seg litt fra ham. Det kom en misfornøyd lyd fra Even. Han lente seg inn, og søkte etter Isaks munn. Han tok et hardt tak i Isak midje, som om han var redd for at han skulle forsvinne. Isak kjente at han måtte ha mer. Han var så kåt, og så desperat. 

Han tok tak i Evens hender og løsnet de fra midjen sin, så reiste han seg fra fanget hans. Han løftet Evens ben, og la de opp på sofaen. Så presset han overkroppen hans bakover, slik at han ble liggende. Han tok tak i Evens belte, så opp, og møtte Evens øyne. ”Kan jeg?” Isak kjente ikke igjen sin egen stemme. Den var hes og tykk. ”Du kan,” hvisket Even. Isak løsnet Evens belte med raske fingre, kneppet opp, og dro buksa ned til knærne. Han løftet på t-skjorten, og dro den litt opp over magen hans.

Det å bare se på ham var helt fantastisk. Se ham ligge slik. Lang og vakker. Med så mye naken hud. Med øyne som skinte. Isak lot blikket vandre over den flate magen, og ned til bokseren. Inni der var den deiligste pikken i hele verden. Den presset seg nå hardt mot stoffet. Isak hadde ikke sett noe vakrere. 

Han satte seg på kne ved sofaen, og trykket ansiktet inn mot Evenes underliv. Han trakk pusten dypt inn gjennom nesen. Han nøt den sterke lukten av ham. Han følte seg så beruset. Så lykkelig. Så kåt. Han kysset Evens pikk gjennom stoffet. Han slikket og sugde.

Even lå ikke stille. Han bevegde hoftene opp mot Isak, opp mot Isaks ansikt, mens han stønnet høyt. Isak løftet på hodet, og tok et fast tak rundt Evens pikk, utenpå bokseren, og gned med bestemte tak. Lydene fra Even ble høyere, og han hadde begynt å riste i kroppen. Han pustet og stønnet og bevegde seg mot Isaks hånd. ”Jeg kommer til å komme.”

Isak slapp taket, og dro bokseren sakte ned, før han reiste seg, og dro ned sine egne bukser og bokseren. Så la han seg over Even. Hud mot hud, lår mot lår, mage mot mage, baller mot baller, pikk mot pikk. De lå helt stille i noen sekunder. Stirret hverandre inn i øynene. Pustet tungt. Følelsen var så overveldende. Så magisk. Så altoppslukende. Så svimlende deilig. Så begynte Isak å bevege seg. Han stønnet høyt av lyst da han kjente den deilige friksjonen. Han gned seg fortere og fortere inn mot Even. Even som hadde tatt et fast tak om rumpen hans, og forsøkte å trykke ham nærmere. Even som fortsatt holdt blikket hans, men nå strevde med å holde øynene åpne. Even som stønnet høyt. Stønningen hans fylte Isak med en vanvittig, intens lyst. 

Evens hud var svett og rødmende. Han så fortapt ut, i Isak, i lysten, i den totale overgivelsen. 

Orgasmen kom fort, og intenst. Even fulgte like etter. 

”Wow,” hvisket Even. ”Og jeg som hadde trodd det bare var fordi jeg var manisk.” Isak løftet hodet fra brystet hans: ”Hva da?” ”Jeg trodde de intense følelsene jeg har hatt i forhold til det som skjedde i Amsterdam handlet om at jeg var manisk. Jeg tok feil, det var deg. Dette, du, er magisk.” Isak bøyde seg ned og kysset Even lett. ”Det er ikke meg. Det er oss,” sa han, og strøk det fuktige håret bort fra panna hans. Så kysset han ham igjen. 

Isak følte seg så varm og så tilfreds og så fornøyd. Det lyste av øynene hans, og han greide ikke å slite blikket fra Even. Han greide ikke å skjule hvor vanvittig forelsket han var. For det var det han var. Forelsket. 

Isak forsøkte å rulle av Even for å finne noe å tørke opp med, men Even klemte ham inntil seg. ”Ikke gå,” hvisket han søvnig. Isak ble liggende med hodet inn i Evens halsgrop mens sæden klistrer seg sammen mellom kroppene deres. 

~

Ukene som fulgte var deilige og intense. All ledig tid tilbrakte de sammen. De fikk ikke nok av hverandre, av hverandres kropper, av hverandres nærvær. Isak følte et stadig større behov for å snakke om hva han følte. For han følte så mye. Det var dette han ville ha. For alltid. Denne mannen. Dette livet. Disse følelsene. Fullkommenheten. Men han var redd for å si noe. 

~

Isak hadde hengt med Magnus og Jonas hele ettermiddagen. Det hadde vært planlagt lenge, og et puslespill å få til med Isaks vakter, Magnus hyppige jobbreiser, og Jonas som bare ville være hjemme siden Eva nylig hadde født.

”Vilde er så keen på baby hun også nå,” Magnus snakket med mat i munnen. De spiste indisk. ”Men jeg vet ikke, jeg har egentlig mest lyst å utsette det. Vi hadde jo avtalt å flytte til San Francisco, alt går så dritbra nå, jeg behøver å være der hele tiden.” Han tørket saus fra munnen med fingrene, mens han fortsatte å snakke. ”Altså no offence Jonas, Lina er kjemesøt, babyer er fine de, men det passer ikke akkurat nå.”

Isak sjekket mobilen for n’te gang. Even hadde ikke svart på den siste meldingen. Det var gøy å møte kompisene, men han kjente at det kriblet av rastløshet i kroppen. Han hadde ikke sett Even på et døgn nå.

”Isak!” Jonas pirket ham i siden. ”Er du her?” ”What? Ja?” Han puttet mobilen raskt bort. ”Hva sa du?” Magnus lente seg frem over bordet: ”Er det Kristian? Fy faen Isak, det er så shady det der opplegget ditt.”

Isak hadde forbannet seg selv mange ganger for å i fylla ha avslørt hva han drev med. ”Nei, ikke Kristian. Det er slutt.” Jonas så forskende på ham. ”En ny? Du er helt fjern, så noe er det. Eller noen. Jeg tror det er noen.” Isak kjente seg litt lettet. Det eneste han ville var å snakke om Even.

”Jeg har møtt en ja,” sa han. ”Er han gift han her også?” spurte Magnus. Isak himlet med øynene, og fortalte om Even. Han sa ikke noe om at Even hadde vært manisk den første gangen, eller at han for en natt hadde vært legen hans, men han fortalte alt det andre. At det var det beste som hadde skjedd, hvor fin han var, hvor mye Isak nøt å være sammen med ham. ”Men jeg vet ikke hva han tenker da, det er så nytt. Jeg er redd for å ødelegge noe om jeg er for på,” avsluttet han. ”Men du er forelsket? Du er det!” Magnus fektet entusiastisk med hendene. ”Isak Valtersen er forelsket! Det er et mirakel jo.” Isak måtte le.

Etter at de hadde spist hadde Isak unnskyldt seg. Han måtte til Even. Han hadde sendt en melding, og spurte om det passet. Even svarte ikke, men Isak dro likevel. Han måtte. 

Det var ikke Even som låste opp døren da Isak ringte på.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg har lest etiske regler for leger, og artikler om pasient-lege-relasjoner. Det er tricky! Jeg er glad dette er en fiksjon, og ikke mitt eget liv. Isak hadde potensielt kunnet få problemer her. Jeg kommer ikke til å ta hensyn til dette i denne ficen. Akkurat nå orker jeg ikke runder med ledelse, og etisk råd, og en masse styr:)


	4. Chapter 4

Det var et barn som åpnet opp for Isak. En gutt på tretten, med samme intense blå øyne, og håret i samme danderte frisyre som faren. Det var en mini-Even som sto der.

”Hva vil du? Hvem er du?” Han så litt skeptisk på Isak. ”Ehhh, jeg kommer for å besøke Even. Jeg er Isak.” Guttens øyne lyste opp. ”Du er pappas kjæreste? Bare gå inn. Han er med Miriam på badet.” Så ropte han høyt innover i leiligheten: ”Pappa, Isak er her,” før han forsvant inn på rommet sitt. 

Isak satte seg fortumlet ned i sofaen. _Pappas kjæreste. Wow!_ Like etter kom Even tumlende inn i stuen. Han var svett, håret sto alle veier, og han hadde en naken og våt jentunge over skulderen.

”Jeg trodde barna var hos Sonja, jeg sendte deg en melding, sorry at jeg bare kom!” Isak var redd han hadde gått for langt med å bare dukke opp slik. Samtidig hadde jo Even snakket med sønnen om ham, så så farlig var det kanskje ikke?

”Sonjas mor ble innlagt på sykehus i ettermiddag. Ikke noe alvorlig altså, men Sonja kjørte barna hit slik at hun kunne dra sammen med henne.” Even fant fram et håndkle fra en stor haug med rent tøy som lå på sofaen. Han pakket datteren inn.

”Digg at du er her,” smilte Even mot ham. ”Så får du hilst på Miriam. Si hei til Isak.”

”Heia Isak!” Miriam smilte stort, og strakte de lubne armene sine mot ham. ”Oi, vil du hit?” Isak kjente at han ble stresset. Han hadde hatt så lite med barn å gjøre. Kun den obligatoriske perioden på barneavdelingen da han studerte. Også møtte han en del barn det halvåret han hadde vært på et legekontor under turnustiden. Men det var så lenge siden.

Even satte Miriam i Isaks fang. ”Hun liker deg, jeg skal bare rydde litt opp på badet, det er vann overalt der inne.” Jentungen la seg inntil Isaks bryst. Han strøk henne keitete over ryggen. ”Isak synge ja?” Han måtte le. ”Jeg vet ikke jeg…” ”Joo du må!” Så da Even kom tilbake, satt Isak der med Miriam i fanget, og sang en teit julesang. Den eneste han hadde kommet på, enda det snart var vår. ”Hahaha, så flink du er,” lo Even. ”Æsj, følte ikke jeg kunne begynne å rappe noe heavy shit til henne heller,” Isak smilte flaut mot Even.

”Du sa skit!” Miriam begynte å le hysterisk. ”Skit og bæsj og tiss,” lo hun. 

”Shit,” mimet Isak beklagende til Even. 

~

Miriam ville ikke forlate Isaks fang. Hun satt der mens hun spiste kveldsmat. Hun satt der da Martin, storebroren, kom inn for å høre om Isak likte de samme fotballagene som ham. Hun satt der mens Isak og Even snakket. Hun satt der helt til hun sovnet. Hun var varm, og søt, og luktet frukt.

Isak visste ikke at dette var noe han hadde savnet.

Da Even hadde lagt Miriam, og Martin hadde forsvunnet inn på rommet sitt igjen, satte de seg tett sammen fremfor TV-en. Even tok Isaks hånd, og strøk ham sakte over tommelen, før han lente hodet inn mot skulderen hans. ”Barna er like betatt av deg som jeg,” hvisket han. ”Du er betatt av meg?” Et stort glis brøt ut i Isaks ansikt. ”Mmmm, jeg er jo det, du vet det.” ”Egentlig ikke, men Martin spurte om det var jeg som var kjæresten din, så fikk et lite hint der da.” Isak kjente hjertet galoppere i vei i brystet. Han var tørr i munnen. Even stivnet i kroppen, og stoppet å stryke ham over hånden. 

”Shit,” Evens stemme var svak. 

Isak snudde seg sakte mot Even, som nå hadde flyttet hodet bort fra skulderen hans. Han så blek ut. Blek, og uendelig deilig. Isak lente seg frem, helt frem, slik at leppene hans nesten var i berøring med Evens lepper. Så hvisket han: ”Det er ingenting jeg heller vil enn å være kjæresten din.” Han lente seg inn, og kysset ham mykt på munnen. Det kom et lettet sukk fra Even, og så kom han Isak i møte. Han klamret seg til ham, og kysset ham med så mye lidenskap og ømhet at Isak ble blank i øynene. 

Isak ble der den natten. Even lå lenge på Isaks nakne bryst, mens Isak strøk ham gjennom håret. Senere lå de ansikt til ansikt, og bare så hverandre inn i øynene. Så elsket de. Til natten ble dag. 

~

”Baby, do you want a hand job?” Even satte seg helt inntil Isak, og strakte frem hånden. Han strøk ham forførende over magen, og så på ham med glitter i øynene.

”Even! Skjerpings! Du er så sprø!” Isak forsøkte å være streng, men det var ikke lett. Han var uimotståelig. ”Jeg er kåt!” Even hvinte misfornøyd. ”Ikke her inne!” Isak klarte ikke å la vær å le litt. ”Det sa du ikke sist gang. Da tok du veldig villig i mot.” Even fortsatte å bevege hånda over Isaks mage. ”Jeg var hypnotisert av sexappellen din den gangen.” Even måpte mot ham: ”What!? Synes du ikke jeg er sexy mer? Jeg må nesten gjøre det slutt jeg nå.”

De var tilbake i Amsterdam. Even hadde hatt lyst til å dra tilbake på ettårsdagen for deres første møte. Han hadde slitt mye med skam etter den maniske perioden, og følte for å skape nye minner rundt akkurat dette spesielle stedet. 

Even ble alvorlig. ”Jeg har sagt det før, men det kjennes så sterkt nå når jeg er her, dette stedet representerer både himmel og helvete for meg. Jeg møtte deg, og det eksploderte inni meg. Det var som om du skinte som en komet, eller en stjerne, eller tusen diamanter i sollys. Det var helt uvirkelig. Jeg visste at du var alt jeg ville ha, alt jeg hadde håpet på, alt jeg hadde drømt om. Jeg visste det med en gang jeg så deg sitte der. Før jeg hadde snakket med deg. Før jeg hadde rørt ved deg.” Even hadde snakket litt om dette før, men ikke veldig mye. Isak strakte frem hånden, og strøk Even over håret. 

”Et sted innerst inne visste jeg at jeg var syk, og at det jeg følte i det øyeblikket kanskje var en illusjon i hjernen min. Men det som skjedde etter at jeg landet, og sank inn i depresjonen, var at jeg fortsatt trodde på det. Jeg visste at du var alt jeg ville ha. Den følelsen brant fast den aller første gangen, den er der ennå, og den kommer alltid til å være der. Depresjonen var ille. Skammen og desperasjonen over det som hadde skjedd spiste meg opp. Jeg hadde funnet deg, og mistet deg. Jeg hadde funnet den eneste jeg ville ha, måtte ha, også brukte jeg deg, før jeg forsvant, for aldri å komme igjen.” Even gråt nå. Isak trakk ham inntil seg, og strøk ham over ryggen. 

”Jeg vet at du ikke føler jeg brukte deg. Men det var det jeg følte da, og fortsatt føler litt. Noen ganger.”

Isak fortsatte å stryke på ham med beroligende tak. 

”Så dette stedet er både himmel og helvete. Jeg fant deg, men jeg var så syk at alt ble helt feil.” 

De satt innerst i det samme shabby lokalet hvor de møttes for første gang. Det sto to urørte øl på bordet fremfor dem. Isak holdt hardt om Even. ”Jeg elsker deg så høyt.” Han hvisket det inn i Evens øre. ”Du er den beste jeg vet. Den vakreste, deiligste, mest sexy, mest omsorgsfulle og snilleste som finnes. Også er du den største nerden jeg har møtt.” 

”Du er mer nerd.” Even trakk seg litt fra Isak, tørket tårene, og smilte mot ham. Så lente han seg nærmere igjen, og kysset ham. ”Takk,” hvisket han. ”For at du ble med.”

~

Etter at Isak hadde møtt Even hadde livet hans forandret seg drastisk. Følelsene han hadde for ham var så store og mektige. Han bar med seg nærværet av ham gjennom hele arbeidsdagen. Om han var hjemme hos seg selv, og sov alene, følte han likevel at Even var der. Det kjentes som om Even hadde krøpet under huden på ham, at han var i blodet hans, at han pustet ham.

Først hadde han tenkt at det kom til å roe seg etterhvert. Det skjedde ikke. Tvert i mot. Det han følte for Even vokste seg sterkere og sterkere. De siste ukene hadde han hatt et intenst ønske om å flytte inn sammen med Even og barna. Han ville være der hele tiden. Han ville ha et hjem sammen med mannen han elsket. 

Dagene var ikke alltid like lette. Even hadde vært mye sliten, og han var ofte plaget av vonde tanker og angst. Isak kunne ligge tett inntil Even, og holde om ham i mange timer. At Even lot ham være der, at han lot seg holdes, betydde alt for Isak. 

Den siste tiden hadde det derimot gradvis blitt bedre. Even var lysere og lettere til sinns. Han hadde mer energi. Han var tilbake i full jobb. Dagene med svarte tanker kom sjeldnere og sjeldnere. 

Isak elsket alle versjoner av Even. 

~

”What about that hand job, darling?” De hadde drukket opp ølen, og Even masserte Isak kjærlig i nakken. ”Let’s get out of here, handsome,” lo Isak, og reiste seg. Han dro Even med seg så fort det gikk. I heisen opp til hotellrommet greide de ikke å holde hendene fra hverandre. ”You want me to sit on your dick?” Even pustet tungt inn i Isaks øre. ”Yea, I want that, please.” Isak tok tak i Evens pikk, og klemte ertende til. ”I really, really want that.”

Senere, da de lå svette og lykkelig i hverandres armer, spurte Even om ikke Isak skulle selge leiligheten sin. ”Jeg hater når du ikke sover sammen med meg,” sa han, og rørte fjærlett ved Isaks underleppe. ”Vær så snill Isak, flytt inn.” 

”Jeg kan det,” hvisket han. ”Det er ingenting jeg ønsker mer. Jeg kan heller ikke fordra de gangene jeg sover alene, jeg…” Even var over ham, han kysset ham i hele ansiktet. Små, små kyss. I panna, på nesen, kinnene, haka, øynene, munnen. ”Ja? Du vil det?” Even var så glad. Han strålte. ”Hva er det å ikke ville? Du er mannen i mitt liv jo.” ”Awwwww, mannen i ditt liv, wow. Når begynte du å snakke i hashtagger, Isak?” Isak skjøv Even fra seg, og lo. ”Kutt ut. Ikke mobb meg. Du ER jo det.”

Even trakk Isak inntil seg, han var alvorlig i øynene. ”Og du er mannen i mitt liv. Jeg elsker deg. Jeg gleder meg så til vi kommer hjem, og skal fortelle barna at du skal flytte inn.” 

”Oi, barna, vi må spørre dem om det er greit først!” Even smilte til ham. ”De har mast om det i flere måneder. Spesielt Martin. Miriam er så liten, men hun spør alltid etter deg de morgenen du ikke er der.” Isak kjente seg så lykkelig. ”Jeg har ikke villet sagt noe, du vet jeg ofte har følt meg mer som en byrde enn noe annet. Jeg tenkte at det var bra for deg å kunne trekke deg tilbake noen ganger,” Even strøk over Isaks underleppe igjen. ”Men du har ikke latt deg skremme, du er fortsatt her. I det siste har det jo også vært bedre, så nå turte jeg å spørre.” ”Jeg er så glad, Even. Så, så glad for at du gjorde det.” Han dro Even inntil seg og klemte hardt til. De ble lenge liggende slik. Tett, tett, med armene om hverandre. De ble liggende og hviske kjærlighetserklæringer til hverandre. De ble liggende å se hverandre inn i øynene. De ble liggende å kysse hverandre. De kysset og kysset.

Så var det Isaks tur til å sitte på Evens pikk.

Neste dag reiste de hjem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for at du har lest, takk for denne gangen.


End file.
